


screwed up and brilliant

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky fillers [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Sitting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vomiting, check notes for an explanation on that, dude idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: prompt from my curiouscat: "could u pls write more johnyong? maybe with kittyong?"“So pretty,” Johnny coos, petting over the small of Taeyong’s back, and Taeyong breathes out shakily. “You make such a good kitty, Yongie.”





	screwed up and brilliant

**Author's Note:**

> yo idek why i wrote this i just sat down and did it. it kept getting filthier and filthier and i was like alright man SOMEONE'S gonna like it. (filler chapter, can be read alone or with the series)
> 
>  **KINKS:** masturbation (pillow grinding), mirror masturbation?, cat ears + tail butt plug, some spanking, hand jobs, daddy kink, blow jobs/deepthroating, rimming, facesitting, oversensitivity, spit, cum swallowing + regurgitating
> 
>  **WARNING:** i put the "vomiting" tag mostly as a trigger warning because some people are really sensitive to this stuff but taeyong doesn't ACTUALLY throw up
> 
> well... here it is

“What’s this?”

Taeyong feels heat rush into his cheeks as he looks up. Johnny is standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and the mere sight of him has Taeyong’s breath catching. He presses his cheek against the bed and rocks down into the pillow situated underneath him. “New,” he says, as if one word is enough to explain the tail and ears adorning his otherwise-naked body.

The response he gets is _so_ satisfying, Johnny leaning against the wall and reaching down to palm at his hardening cock through his jeans. “The mirror?” he asks, and Taeyong glances back up at the mirror he’d moved to the foot of his bed. He wanted to watch, but it’s embarrassing now. His cheeks flushed pink, his lips swollen from biting, he looks like a desperate wreck.

It’s too late for him to care, though. He’s been grinding against one of Johnny’s pillows for what feels like hours, waiting for him to come home so he could pretend to be surprised, and it won’t take long for him to cum if Johnny keeps staring at him like this. “Touch me,” Taeyong says, his eyes fluttering shut while he rolls his hips down again.

He doesn’t see Johnny cross the room, but he can feel the bed dip when he sits down beside him. “So pretty,” Johnny coos, petting over the small of Taeyong’s back, and Taeyong breathes out shakily. “You make such a good kitty, Yongie.” He leans closer to spread Taeyong apart with his thumbs, eyeing the plug inside him. “How big is it? Bigger than me?”

Taeyong presses his ass back against Johnny’s hand, gripping the blanket on either side of him when Johnny spanks him. “More,” he moans, always shameless with how much he loves being hit. Johnny smacks him again, harder, and Taeyong clenches around the plug, whimpering quietly into the bed.

“You’re a dirty kitty, stealing my pillow so you can get off on it,” Johnny says. He reaches under Taeyong and forces his hand between him and the pillow to wrap around his cock, and he’s _wet_ , covered in his own precum. There’s a stain on the pillowcase and Taeyong tries gasping out an apology, but his voice is too broken to be understandable.

Johnny strokes him gently and looks up at the mirror, cock throbbing in his pants when he sees how high Taeyong’s ass is in the air, his upper body pressed into the bed. The fluffy tail adds to it, almost too much, light pink looking beautiful against Taeyong’s tan skin. “Baby,” Johnny murmurs, speeding up his pace when Taeyong starts to rut forward into his fist. “Are you close?”

Taeyong responds by wailing and his thighs visibly tense as he gets closer to the edge. “ _Daddy_ ,” he whines, and Johnny’s brain short-circuits. He rubs at the sensitive spot on the head of Taeyong’s cock until his hips still and he cums, face pressed into the bed. White spurts cover Johnny’s pillow and he would reprimand Taeyong for it if most of their sheets weren’t already covered in stains.

“Kitten,” Johnny says, pulling his hand away from Taeyong’s cock when he twitches with sensitivity. “Did it feel good? Did Daddy make you feel good?”

The laugh Taeyong breathes out is momentarily confusing for Johnny. “Don’t call yourself that,” he says, pushing himself up to sit back on his heels. He squints at the mirror and reaches up to adjust his ears. “I didn’t mean to say it.”

“Sure, it was an accident,” Johnny says sarcastically. Taeyong turns to stick his tongue out at him, and Johnny reaches forward to cup his face in return. “Why don’t you put that to good use now?”

There’s a lull between the question and when Johnny is finally lying down on the bed, clothes on the floor. Taeyong makes a show of stretching, ass arched back into the air while he yawns, before he crawls to rest between Johnny’s legs, batting his eyelashes up at him. It takes all of Johnny’s strength for him not to grab at Taeyong’s hair and force his cock down his throat.

His patience is worth it, though, when Taeyong fucking _meows_ over his cock, his lips just barely brushing the tip. Johnny could probably die in this moment and not be upset about it. “Kitten,” he breathes out, reaching out to stroke Taeyong’s hair sweetly.

Taeyong responds by darting his tongue out to lick him, quick but gentle strokes sending sparks through Johnny’s entire body. He doesn’t normally tease, doesn’t ever make Johnny (or Jaehyun or Ten) wait, but it feels so incredible having him like this. Johnny’s eyes fall shut when Taeyong innocently wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks.

“More, baby,” Johnny says, sliding his hand to rest on the back of Taeyong’s head. His innocent facade vanishes, then, as he sinks his mouth down onto Johnny’s cock, hot and wetter than usual. Johnny opens his eyes to watch just as spit pours out of Taeyong’s mouth and down his shaft, and no, _that_ is incredible, a groan forcing its way out of Johnny’s throat.

The noise spurs Taeyong on and he hollows out his cheeks, so tight around Johnny’s cock, finding an easy rhythm and humming in satisfaction. He was so needy a few minutes ago and now he’s the perfect brat, very reminiscent of what Ten is like in bed. Johnny unconsciously moans at the thought of Ten, his hips jerking and sending his cock further into Taeyong’s throat, a gross noise emitting as he gags.

It shouldn’t turn Johnny on even more, but it does. It always does. “Just like that, kitten,” he says, pushing Taeyong’s head down after his hips settle again. Taeyong takes it, always good at deepthroating, his eyes starting to water as he gags again and again. Johnny watches with half-lidded eyes, wanting to throw his head back and just _feel_ but too aroused by the way tears spill down Taeyong’s cheeks.

Finally, Taeyong pulls off with a disgusting noise and properly gags, spit and precum leaving his mouth inadvertently. He looks up at Johnny through his wet eyelashes and Johnny gasps, actually _gasps_ as Taeyong forces two fingers into his mouth and leans over Johnny’s cock to push the gross mixture of bodily fluids out.

It’s hot and sticky and disgusting, just like sex with Taeyong always is, but the cat ornaments make it so much worse, completely indecent. Johnny can hardly breathe when Taeyong gets a hand around his cock and it’s so slick. “Daddy,” Taeyong says, and Johnny doesn’t get to see the grin on his face because he’s throwing his head back and groaning. “Am I good?”

“Taeyong,” Johnny says, his voice coming out hoarse. “You’re fucking horrible.”

Wet heat covers his cock again and Johnny glances at Taeyong just enough to grab a fistful of his hair and force him down completely. Taeyong can’t even whine in protest, gagging harshly until Johnny lets him back up. He heaves and more comes out of his mouth, but it’s questionable this time.

“Come on, kitten,” Johnny says, breathing heavily but still able to tease. Taeyong looks ruined, his face red from straining and covered with filth. He leans down to nuzzle against Johnny’s cock, still looking up at him, a silent thanks. Johnny coos and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. “I’m almost there.”

Taeyong returns to licking him while he relaxes his throat again. Johnny sighs contentedly and closes his eyes, letting Taeyong do what he wants until he lets out a quiet _mew_ and sinks back down onto his cock. His noises are almost better than anything else, honestly. Johnny’s mind is reeling.

It’s always obvious what Taeyong wants when he gets like this, so Johnny entertains him by pushing on his head again. He moans around his cock and the vibration sends Johnny closer to the edge. “Like that,” he breathes out, hand falling slack in Taeyong’s hair when he hums around him again.

Taeyong is there for it when he cums, forcing Johnny’s cock down his throat easily. Johnny moans when he feels Taeyong swallow around him and he forces his eyes open to watch. Taeyong pulls off with a whine and then he’s actually heaving, regurgitating Johnny’s cum out onto him and the bed.

It’s not vomiting, per se, not that Johnny would necessarily care if it was. It sounds disgusting but it’s hot, which is puzzling to him. Taeyong wipes his mouth with the back of his hand when he sits back on his heels and looks up at Johnny, that same mischievous glint in his eye as a few minutes ago.

Johnny sits up and strokes Taeyong’s face. “Good kitty,” he says quietly, smiling when Taeyong leans into his hand. “Did it hurt? Are you tired?”

Taeyong looks away from him, obviously embarrassed. “More,” he mumbles, rolling his hips up into the air, and Johnny looks down to find that he’s hard again. His entire body is flushed red, fluid sticking to him in random spots, so beautifully ruined.

“Lie down for me,” Johnny says, and Taeyong rushes to obey, avoiding the wet spot on the sheets and splaying out on his stomach for Johnny. Johnny moves closer to hover over him, petting his back gently. “So pretty,” he mumbles.

The plug slides out with little resistance and Taeyong whimpers the entire time. Johnny shushes him and leans down, breathing hotly over his slick hole and making him squirm on the bed. He drags his tongue over Taeyong’s hole and it makes him still, his entire body tensing under Johnny’s mouth. Taeyong moans when Johnny spreads him open with his fingers, and then he’s slipping his tongue inside.

“ _Johnny_ ,” Taeyong gasps, and that’s always their goal during sex; to get each other so riled up that they say their names, completely shocked with how good it feels. Taeyong wins every time — how couldn’t he? Johnny is repeatedly amazed at how dirty he can get.

Taeyong’s hips leave the bed as he presses back against Johnny’s mouth. Johnny slides his free hand to his lower stomach and pulls him closer, getting his tongue deeper, and Taeyong trembles underneath him. He lets out countless obscene noises, very obviously close already when Johnny suddenly pulls away from him.

“On me,” Johnny says, pulling Taeyong back onto his knees, and Taeyong makes a confused sound. “On my face, Yongie.”

The _idea_ of it has Taeyong moaning and he easily pushes Johnny onto his back. Johnny grabs his thighs to guide him and then Taeyong is hovering over his face, knees bracketing his head. “Down, baby,” Johnny says, and he can tell Taeyong is being careful when he starts to sink down, but it’s not good enough. Johnny grabs his ass and pulls him down against his mouth, Taeyong choking on a surprised moan when he licks over his rim.

Johnny would be lying if he said he’s never done this before, but Taeyong is already more fun than Ten, bouncing desperately and tugging at his cock instead of trying to control his movements. Ten is good in a different way, holding Johnny’s wrists above his head while he slowly grinds down against his mouth, but Taeyong is wild with how much he loves it. He moans when Johnny spanks him, unsure if he should lean into his hand or his tongue, and it’s perfect.

“Gonna cum,” Taeyong cries out, reaching down to tug at Johnny’s hair and keep him close, and that almost has Johnny getting hard again. He moves his hands to Taeyong’s hips and helps him rock against him, fucking him hard with his tongue until he’s tensing up and cumming.

Johnny licks him through his orgasm and Taeyong whimpers with oversensitivity. “Stop,” he says, twitching and trying to pull away when Johnny continues to drag his tongue over his hole. Johnny keeps his hands on his hips and Taeyong sobs at the feeling of his tongue pressing into him again. “Too much, Johnny,” he whines.

He moves immediately when Johnny lets go of him. “Good?” Johnny asks, and Taeyong nods as he falls back against the bed, cat ears slipping off his head. Johnny sits up and stares at him, trying to figure out if Taeyong is real or if he just imagined him this entire time.

“Stop it,” Taeyong groans, covering his face with one hand. Johnny laughs and falls down next to him, putting an arm around his waist to keep him close. He trails his fingers down to brush over his cock and Taeyong twitches away. “I’m gonna kill you,” he says, not threatening at all.

Johnny combs sweaty hair from Taeyong’s face and kisses the back of his neck. “Your sheets are gross,” he says, and Taeyong yawns in response.

“You can carry me into your room, if you want,” he mumbles, pliant against Johnny, and he sounds exhausted.

“Maybe we’ll stay here,” Johnny replies, and Taeyong laughs breathily, moving one of his hands to rest over Johnny’s on his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little nervous about posting this so PLEASE let me know if you like it and want to see filthier stuff. someone asked for omorashi and i'm planning on writing that soon. always feel free to tell me what you want to see!
> 
> to the anon who sent the prompt: i hope i did 'kittyong' justice


End file.
